Shyvana/rozwój
Shyvana to półsmok, w którego sercu płonie magiczna, ognista runa. Chociaż często przybiera humanoidalną postać, w każdej chwili może zmienić się w groźnego . Nie wie, czy jest bardziej bestią, czy człowiekiem, i stara się jak najlepiej opanować swoje moce, przeskakując między tymi formami. Tajemna natura smoków umyka wszelkim analizom i zadaje kłam teoriom. Ich badacze mówią często o starożytnych, przepełnionych mocą żywiołu runach należących do smoczych rodów, które przekazywane są ze smoczych matek na ich pierworodne córki. Te kamienie przepełniają posiadacza potężną mocą , , lub . Jedno z takich smoczych jaj ukryte było w równikowym wulkanie, pulsując echem runy ognia. Pewien mag chciał posiąść jej moc, ale pracę przerwał mu powrót smoczej matki. Czarodziej umknął, jednak nieświadomie przepełnił jajo magią śmiertelników. Smocza matka, Yvva, ze zdumieniem spoglądała na ognistą energię czającą się pod skorupą, nie wiedząc o tym, że w środku drzemie magia. Wraz z partnerem chcieli nazwać potomka Shyvana, by uhonorować swój ród. Kiedy jesień ustąpiła zimie, z jajka wykluł się ludzki noworodek o fioletowej skórze. Gdy dziecko wzięło pierwszy oddech i zaczęło płakać, jego ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze, i przeistoczyło się w smoka. Yvva wzdrygnęła się na widok wynaturzonej hybrydy i usiłowała zabić dziecko — nie chciała, by taki twór splugawił jej ród. Jednak jej partner nie mógł na to pozwolić — po zaciekłej bitwie udało mu się uratować noworodka i uciec. Przez lata Shyvana wraz z ojcem wędrowali po świecie, uciekając przed gniewem Yvvy. Dojrzewając, Shyvana miała problemy z opanowaniem swych gniewnych emocji i potężnej mocy. Ojciec pomagał jej utemperować smoczą stronę, pełną bezwzględnej furii odziedziczonej po matce. W swej humanoidalnej formie Shyvana wielokrotnie sama się poparzyła, ucząc się, że życie bywa delikatne i nie wszystko można podpalić bez żadnych konsekwencji. Czasami jej smocza pożoga wywoływała w dziewczynie runiczne echo, które stanowiło wrodzoną więź z matką. Moc Shyvany rosła, co pozwalało Yvvie wyczuć córkę nawet z daleka. Odnalazła dziecko i zadrwiła z niej opowieścią o jej narodzinach. Wyjawiła Shyvanie, że jej prawdziwym ojcem był marny człowiek, który wypaczył jej majestatyczne, smocze dziedzictwo. Matka zdecydowała zniszczyć to, co nigdy nie powinno się narodzić, i zaatakowała ją. Młoda Shyvana broniła się, jednak otrzymała głębokie rany, nim na ratunek zdążył przybyć jej ojciec. Z furią rzucił się do ataku, dając córce czas na ucieczkę, nie okazując przy tym litości swej dawnej partnerce. W końcu poległ od gorąca smoczej pożogi przeciwniczki. Pogrążona w żalu Shyvana uciekła, poszukując krainy, o której opowiadał jej ojciec. Miejsca pełnego petrucytu, czyli kamieni o aurze negującej magię. Kiedy dotarła do rubieży zrozumiała, że odkryła takie właśnie miejsce. Okolica roztaczała ciężką, duszną aurę, utrudniając użycie runicznych mocy i ułatwiając Shyvanie pozostanie w ludzkiej postaci. Miała nadzieję, że stłumi to jej magię na tyle, by ukryć ją przed matką. Pewnego razu, gdy polowała, udała się tropem świeżej krwi i trafiła na rannego wojownika o imieniu , bliskiego śmierci w leśnych ostępach. Chociaż jej instynkt drapieżcy sugerował dobicie go, ludzka strona Shyvany podpowiadała, że powinna mu pomóc. Wiedziała, że nikt nie znajdzie go na tym odludziu, a bez pomocy zginie. Shyvana zaniosła półprzytomnego Jarvana do najbliższej osady, choć miała obawy, że mieszkańcy powitają ją z pogardą, której doświadczała przez całe życie. Ku jej zdziwieniu przywitano ją ciepło i podziękowano za uratowanie żołnierza. Patrzyła, jak tubylcy wspólnie starają się wyleczyć Jarvana, mimo że był dla nich obcy. Po raz pierwszy spotkała się z poczuciem wspólnoty. Demacianie dbali o siebie nawzajem. Im lepiej poznawała tutejszą społeczność, tym bardziej pragnęła zostać jej częścią. Shyvana spędziła następne miesiące w spokoju, za dnia polując na dziki i białe jelenie, a wieczorami wracając do wioski, by podzielić się zdobyczą. Dowiedziała się, że Jarvan był więźniem w sąsiednim królestwie, zdołał jednak uciec; czuł się niegodny, by wrócić do swego dawnego życia w stolicy. Pewnego wieczora Shyvana usłyszała odgłos błoniastych skrzydeł i zrozumiała, że matka po nią przybyła. Wielki smok pustoszył okolicę szukając córki, paląc przy tym swym zionięciem miasteczka i pola. Jarvan poprowadził spanikowanych wieśniaków do zamku Wrenomur, gdzie mogli ukryć się za wysokimi murami fortecy. Shyvana wiedziała, że jej obecność może stanowić zagrożenie dla ludzi, z którymi zdążyła się zżyć, więc zdecydowała się wrócić do dziczy. Gdy przygotowywała się do drogi, przyszedł do niej Jarvan. Z żalem wyznała mu, że jest półsmokiem i to przez nią na okolicę spadł gniew jej smoczej matki. Jarvan nie pozwolił jej odejść — ocaliła mu życie, nadeszła więc pora, by się odwdzięczył. Zaproponował, że razem stoczą walkę z Yvvą. Twierdził, że przy pomocy wieśniaków i żołnierzy z Wrenomuru zdołają pokonać bestię. Shyvana zgodziła się, wzruszona tym, że Jarvan się o nią troszczył. Kiedy Jarvan wyszkolił mieszkańców wioski wraz z żołnierzami z Wrenomuru, Shyvana weszła do pobliskich ruin, zbudowanych z prastarego petrucytu, wzdrygając się, gdy kamienie zaczęły tłumić jej moc. Demacianie schowali się w okolicy. Z głowy Shyvany wyrosły rogi, cała przeistoczyła się w szkarłatnoskrzydłego smoka. Ryknęła, strzelając ku niebu językiem płomienia, pragnąc zwabić tym swą matkę. Nagle usłyszała znajomy łopot skrzydeł, zwiastujący przybycie Yvvy. Gdy tylko ta się pojawiła, żołnierze ostrzelali ją gradem strzał o petrucytowych grotach, pragnąc ją osłabić. Wielki smok odpowiedział ciosami pazurów i strumieniami płomieni, które spopielały całe szeregi żołnierzy w zbrojach. Na rozkaz Jarvana wieśniacy kontynuowali ostrzał — coraz więcej osłabiających strzał przebijało smocze łuski, przygważdżając smoczycę do ruin. Shyvana stanęła dumnie przed matką, lecz ta tylko się zaśmiała; nigdy nie doceniała, jak silny jest gniew jej córki. W ruch poszły zęby i szpony, gdy smoki rzuciły się na siebie, obracając okoliczne ruiny w perzynę. Shyvana wyrwała Yvvie skrzydło, lecz ta pochwyciła szyję córki w swe potężne szczęki. Z obojczyków Shyvany trysnęła krew, gdy ta zmieniła się znowu w człowieka. Yvva stanęła nad córką, gotowa odebrać jej życie, lecz Shyvana zebrała w sobie cały żal oraz furię i przyzwała potęgę drzemiącej w niej runy. Wbiła pazury w ciało matki i wyrwała jej serce. Shyvana nie czuła litości, patrząc jak z Yvvy uchodzi życie i zaryczała triumfalnie. Jarvan uhonorował odwagę Shyvany na oczach całej wioski, deklarując, że Demacia zawsze będzie dla niej domem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuła, że może polegać na czymś poza sobą samą i dzięki Jarvanowi zrozumiała, że siła Demacii leży w jej jedności. Ujęta tym gestem Shyvana przysięgła służyć Jarvanowi i walczyć u jego boku, niezależnie od tego, gdzie się uda. Po zniszczeniu smoka Jarvan odzyskał wiarę, że potrafi dowodzić, i poczuł, że może wrócić do stolicy. Shyvana ruszyła z nim, a na znak triumfu wzięli ze sobą czaszkę jej matki. Shyvana wiedziała, że Demacia może być niebezpieczna dla tak niezwykłej istoty jak ona, lecz po raz pierwszy czuła, że jest częścią wspólnoty. W stolicy Shyvana zachowuje swą fioletową, humanoidalną formę, broniąc przybranej ojczyzny; czasem jednak ucieka w dzikie ostępy i rozpościera swe skrzydła. Z dumą służy Demacii, ale wie, że kiedyś będzie musiała odpowiedzieć na runiczny zew, który czuje w swym sercu. Stara Będąc mieszańcem, powstałym ze związku między smokiem i człowiekiem, Shyvana całe życie szukała własnej tożsamości. Prześladowania sprawiły, że wyrosła na brutalną wojowniczkę, a ci, którzy odważyli się stawić czoła Shyvanie, stawiali też czoła bestii, drzemiącej w jej ciele. Smoki uznały nieczyste pochodzenie kobiety za skazę, a jeden z nich dręczył ją przez wszystkie lata młodości. Shyvana i jej ojciec, wygnany smok, stali się wiecznymi uciekinierami. Nie dane im było poznać, co to dom. Niezliczone bitwy wypełniły jej duszę nienawiścią. Po latach potyczek jej ojciec w końcu poległ, walcząc ze smoczym przeciwnikiem, zdoławszy go poważnie zranić. Wściekła z żalu Shyvana udała się w pogoń za mordercą swego ojca, który uciekł na północ, by zregenerować siły. Idąc tropem zabójcy, wpadła na grupę ludzi, polujących na tego samego smoka. Chociaż patrzyli na nią ze strachem, ich przywódca nie potraktował jej jako wroga. Przedstawił się jako , książę , i zaoferował pomóc w wywarciu zemsty. Razem wytropili i stawili czoła smokowi, który zabił jej ojca. Shyvana nie spodziewała się, iż jej sojusznicy przeżyją, jednak gdy żelazo zderzyło się z ogniem, walczyli oni z siłą, jakiej nie spodziewała się po ludziach. Zakuci w stal wojownicy pokonali przeciwnika, a Shyvana zadała mu ostateczny cios, wyrywając serce bestii. Będąc pod wrażeniem jej waleczności, Jarvan zaoferował jej, by dołączyła do jego elitarnej gwardii. Shyvana wciąż widziała strach w oczach towarzyszy księcia, jednak pragnęła posiadać prawdziwy dom. Zaufała Jarvanowi, przyjęła jego ofertę, a teraz służy jako demaciańska wojowniczka. Chociaż jej ludzcy sojusznicy podziwiają siłę Shyvany, trzymają ją na dystans. Shyvana stara się odpłacić za uprzejmość księcia swoją smoczą potęgą, zastanawiając się przy tym, czy ludzie słusznie się jej obawiają. }} Stare umiejętności . | Opis 2 = }}: Premie zostają podwojone. | Poziomy = }} sek. | Koszt = Darmowa | Opis = : Następny atak podstawowy Shyvany uderzy dwukrotnie. Drugi atak zadaje obrażenia fizyczne równe % obrażeń ataku i nakłada efekty przy trafieniu. | Opis 2 = }}: Podwójne Ugryzienie zadaje obrażenia wszystkim celom znajdującym się przed Shyvaną. Wszystkie trafione cele otrzymują efekty przy trafieniu i generują Furie dwukrotnie. Podstawowe ataki Shyvany skracają czas odnowy Podwójnego Ugryzienia o 0.5 sekundy, gdy atakuje cele niebędące strukturami. | Poziomy = % obrażeń ataku}} }} to stożkowa umiejętność obszarowa. | Obrażenia = Fizyczne | Efekty czarów = Nie | Efekty przy trafieniu = Wręcz | Trafienie krytyczne = Nie | Struktury = Tak | Blokowanie = Tak | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = blokują całkowicie umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Podwójne Ugryzienie resetuje licznik ataków podstawowych Shyvany. * Jedynym wyjątkowym efektem przy trafieniu podczas jest efekt i , który ze względu na nadużycia posiada 0.05 wewnętrznego czasu odnowy. * Shyvana z 40% skróceniem czasu odnowienia i 2.5 prędkości ataku; Podwójne Ugryzienie posiada czas odnowy 1.6 sekundy. | Film = Shyvana QVideo.ogv }} Rozwój Shyvana_OriginalSkin_old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Klasycznej Shyvany Shyvana BoneclawSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Shyvany Kościstego Szpona Shyvana concept1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna ludzkiej formy Shyvany (w wykonaniu Eduardo Gonzalez) Shyvana concept2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna smoczej formy Shyvany (w wykonaniu Eduardo Gonzalez) Shyvana Ironscale concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Żelaznołuskiej Shyvany (w wykonaniu Larry'ego Raya) Shyvana IceDrake concept 1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Lodowej Smoczycy Shyvany 1 (w wykonaniu Paula Kwona) Shyvana IceDrake concept 2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Lodowej Smoczycy Shyvany 2 (w wykonaniu Paula Kwona) Shyvana Championship concept 1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Mistrzowskiej Shyvany 1 (w wykonaniu Brandona Liao) Shyvana Championship concept 2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Mistrzowskiej Shyvany 2 (w wykonaniu Brandona Liao) Zwiastun right|190px PostZwiastun bohatera – Shyvana, Półsmoczyca Average Gatsby'ego dodany dnia 26 października 2011 roku: Każdy ma taki moment w życiu, gdy przekonuje się, że ludzie, których poznaliśmy, są pełni niespodzianek. Więc kiedy pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy Shyvanę, Półsmoczycę byliśmy zaskoczeni, gdy na prawdę zmieniła się w tego gada. Jeżeli nie macie draknofobii, jesteśmy pewni, że nie wszystkie niespodzianki będą dla was niemiłe. Przegląd mechaniki rozgrywki PostPrzegląd mechaniki Shyvana Average Gatsby'ego dodany dnia 27 października 2011 roku: Witajcie, Przywoływacze! W tym przeglądzie mechaniki zamiast na pojedynczych umiejętnościach naszej nadchodzącej bohaterki, chcielibyśmy skupić się bardziej na całości zdolności i osobowości Shyvany, Półsmoczycy. Shyvana jest agresywną mistrzynią walki wręcz. Używa systemu zwanego Smoczą Krwią, który uzupełnia się za każdym razem, gdy Shyvana atakuje. Kiedy Smocza Krew jest uzupełniona, Shyvana używa jej do przemiany w smoka, co daje jej znaczącą aurę, wzmocnienie umiejętności i przewagę w zadawaniu obrażeń. Kiedy Shyvana jest pod postacią tego gada, jej Smocza Krew powoli się zużywa, ale kontynuując atak może wydłużyć pozostanie w smoczej skórze i zmaksymalizować siłę zadawania obrażeń. '' Warto też wspomnieć, że superumiejętność Shyvany nie odnawia się, ale można użyć jej tylko wtedy, gdy zapas Smoczej Krwi jest pełny. W odpowiednich okolicznościach doświadczony gracz może przemieniać się o wiele częściej niż inni. ''Wszystkie umiejętności Shyvany mają korzyści, które uaktywniają się podczas ataków. To odróżnia ją od typu „maga walczącego wręcz”, który jest powiązany z niektórymi bohaterami. Jej styl walki jest czymś pomiędzy zadawaniem obrażeń fizycznych a wojownikiem. Krótko mówiąc, Shyvana jest idealną bohaterką dla graczy, którzy preferują: *''Ofensywną i agresywną grę'' *''Walkę wręcz'' *''Pomysł zostania fantastycznym smokiem'' Uważamy, że tak agresywny styl gry jest czymś, czego wcześniej nie widzieliśmy na Fields of Justice. To wspaniała okazja dla graczy, aby wypróbować nowe sposoby gry w League of Legends. en:Shyvana/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów